Truth Lies
by Daughter of Professor Snape
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped when he and his friends go to Diagon Ally, when he wakes up is when everything goes down hill for him. He finds out that his parents weren't his real parents and that he was kidnapped when he was just two months old. Later Harry starts asking questions that he won't like the answers to. Will Harry stay with his parents or forget about them and move on? Find out
1. Prologue: Finding Our Raven

Prologue:

Hazelnut doors slammed open hitting dark green walls of the ballroom, letting the hot air leave the room. The heels from brown boots hitting the black floor can be heard as the owner of the boots rush to see the person that is sitting on a black throne chair in the front of a dark brown table with chairs the same color as the table on each side of the table. A man with short dark brown hair bowed down to the person on the throne with his head down and one knee on the floor.

"My Lord, I have great news for you!" The man said looking up with happy ice blue eye to the blonde man on the throne. The blonde look at the leader of the inner circle guards and his best friend with beautiful but cold green emerald eyes. "Yes, Gavin?" The blonde said uncrossing his long legs cover in tight black pants, his black dragonhide knee high boots hitting the dark floor. The man named as Gavin stand up with a smile on his face, his dark purple robes moving with him. "We found him, my Lord. We found your son!"

The blonde hair lord jump up from his throne, his light blue robes flying off the man's shoulders, showing the man's long white silk shirt and landing on the dark floor. Standing face to face with Gavin, cold but now hopeful green eyes stare at ice blue eyes. "You mustn't lie, dear friend. It's not a good look on you. You know my son is dead. It's been over 14 years now after he was kidnapped. Don't go telling people you found my son, we don't want Josette finding out and getti-", "What about me finding out about what, Edward?" The blonde man named Edward and Gavin turn to look at the doors to see a beautiful woman.

The woman had pale skin just like her husband, Edward. She had long raven colored hair ending by her waist, her grey eyes showing life and love in them but also sadness in them like something bad happen to her and she never healed from it. She was wearing a elegant light blue Victorian dress that reach to the floor with white front lace. She look at her husband and his best friend with narrow eyes. "Well?" she said impatiently to her husband. Edward look at his wife then look at his best friend from the corner of his eyes, wishing for his best friend to not tell her but like always, his luck goes against him.

Gavin ran towards Josette, picks her up and spins her with a smile on his face. Josette gasps in surprised as she is picked up and as their clothes spins with them. Finally as Gavin puts her down, Josette, with a laugh, playfully hits him on the shoulder. "What is wrong with you, my friend? Have you finally meet the one?" she asks with a playful smile that lights up her eyes. Gavin smiles at his best friend's wife and sister to him everything but blood. "Oh, Josette! We have finally found him! We found your son;my godson!" Gavin said to her with his hands on her shoulders, so he can look at her.

Josette's eyes go wide with hope and covers her mouth with her right hand. She turns around to see her husband looking away from her gaze. Edward couldn't look at his wife's gaze to see her eyes bright with hope just for them to fill with sadness and heartbroken tears later on when she finds out the boy they think is their son is really not their little raven. "Gavin have you really found our little raven?" he heard his wife ask Gavin with hope in her voice. He couldn't take the heartbreak anymore!

"Josette! Don't listen to him or even get your hopes up, you know our boy is gone!" Edward said with a loud voice that everyone in the whole mansion could heard him. Josette look at her husband in anger. "Don't tell me to not get my hopes up! Everyday my hopes are up! Everytime I see the staff with their children, I wonder if my little raven is alive and okay!" she screamed at him.

Before Edward can say something back to his wife, Gavin reach in his robe pocket and takes out a picture that one of the inner circle guards took when he was on a errand for the potion masters. He walk up to Edward and almost shoving the picture in his face. "Look Edward! Do not tell me this boy doesn't look like you and Josette. He even as Josette's hair color and-!" Before Gavin could even finish what he was going to say, Edward snatched the picture before even looking at it.

"Anyone can have Josette hair color, Gavin!" Edward said to his friend. "True, but no one has your emerald eyes but people in your family and if I'm right your son, my godson, has your emerald eyes! Now before you stay something nonsense like the boy is wearing a glamour charm for his eyes or anything like that. Look at the bloody picture!" Gavin yelled at Edward and grabbed his friend's hand with the picture in it. When Edward look at the picture, he grasp and his own emerald eyes had tears in looked at his wife and then at his hand that had the picture in it. He give the picture to his wife and in a couple of seconds, he saw his wife go in tears so he walk over to her and pulled her into a hug, with her head under his chin. He heard whisper the words "our little raven, our son is alive" from her.

Edward look at his best friend with tearful eyes. "How?" he asked. Gavin smiled "Mateo took the picture when he was at Diagon Alley to pick up some ingredients that the potion masters needed and saw the boy with his friends."

Edward look at the picture again that his wife was stroking the boy's cheek. The boy had mess up shoulder length black raven hair just like his wife's hair color. The boy was wearing clothes that were two sizes to big for him, he was with a red headed boy with freckles and bushy brown haired girl. They looked like they didn't see each other for months by how they were hugging each other, but what catch and unfrozen his heart and gives him hope was what was over those big broken ugly glasses were big doe emerald green eyes that were passed down in his family for generations. Josette look at Gavin then back at the picture of her baby boy that was kidnapped 14 years ago from them. "His name,Gavin, what's his name?" she asked.

Gavin laughed at that and both the Lord and Miss looked at him wondering what was wrong. "Gavin,my friend, what is so funny?" Edward asked. Gavin looked at his Lord and smile. "Edward, it's kind of funny because they only change his last and middle name but not his first name." Gavin looked at the picture Josette was now holding to her chest, right on her told them the name of their now find lost son. Edward and Josette's eyes turn wide when they heard the name.

"...His name is Harry Potter. The so called boy-who-lived."


	2. Chapter 1: Dogs don

Harry sighed as he followed behind Ron and Hermione. They were walking down Diagon Alley looking around. He sighed as he heard Ron and Hermione bickering about what Ron said about school and maybe about Professor Snape. Harry stopped paying attention when he knew a fight was about to start between his friends.

When they were passing Flourish and Bott's, Harry noticed something, or might he say someone, by the entrance. Standing looking innocent was Sirius as Padfoot with his tongue out panting. Harry looked back toward Ron and Hermione to tell them about Sirius but they were nowhere to be shrugged his shoulders.

'I could find them later. I bet they might not even notice that I'm missing' Harry thought has he turned back toward Sirius. Has he started to walk toward Sirius, the man turned dog got up and ran away from Harry.

"Hey! Wait! Snuffles, Where are you going?" Harry yelled running after the grim like dog but Sirius just keep on running. Harry had to dodge around people and had to say sorry to some of them. He was so focus on Sirius that he didn't notice a man with a snake on his shoulders coming out of the Owl Emporium until it was too late and Harry crash right into the man.

"I'm so sorry Mister! I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry said standing up from the ground to help the man stand. The man laughed as he got up with the help of Harry. "It's okay, I wasn't looking either." The man said with a smile. The man had short wavy white hair that makes his electric blue eyes stand out. The man stood five inches more than man was wearing such formal clothing to be in Diagon Alley, he was wearing black formal pants with a white button shirt that was tucked in and a black tie.

"I'm Mateo by the way. May I ask what's yours?" Mateo asked Harry, sticking out his hand. Harry looked at the man's hand in surprise, but then blushed with embarrassment when he heard Mateo laughed. He must have stared to long. Harry shake the man's hand with his own. "I'm Harry" Mateo smile kindly. Then a hissing sound came from the ground that was behind Harry.

 _ **~Yesss, ignore the poor sssnake on the ground and let anyone ssstep on him!~** _ hissed someone. Harry turned around so fast, he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. 'Merlin! Is that a King Cobra!' Harry screamed in his mind, taking a step back. Behind Harry was a pure white king cobra with icy blue eyes. Harry heard a sigh behind him and saw Mateo walking toward the snake and picking it up like it's not a freaking poisonous snake!

Mateo smile at Harry to calm him. "Don't worry, Harry. Artemis won't hurt me. Well unless you hurt someone that he thinks is important to him" Harry look shocked that the snake was name after a god but also because the snake nodded his head to agree to Mateo.

Harry nodded his slowly, trying to progress in his mind about the snake. "So I take it, the snake is yours then." Of course the snake is Mateo's or the snake won't let him pick it up. Mateo laughed "No. I'm watching him until the young master comes back for him." Harry looked shocked at Mateo.'the young master….?' Harry thought. He was about to say something to Mateo when he saw Mateo frowned and glared at something behind his shoulder.

"Harry!" Harry heard his name being called behind him. He turned around to see Ron and Hermione running toward him with worried looks. 'They must of finally notice I wasn't with them' Harry thought. When he was about to call to them, he heard hissing behind him.

 _ **~Sssoon, you will be back with usss, Massster Harrissson**_ ~ hissed Artemis.

Harry turned around and notice Mateo was gone with Artemis…

* * *

Mateo walked with a glare on his face and Artemis around his shoulders. People parted like the red sea so they wouldn't be in front of the young man that was clearly angry and they didn't want to be anywhere near that snake. Mateo turned and walked into Knockturn alley. He turned his glare on anyone that was looking at him funny because of the snake around his shoulder.

Soon enough Mateo walked into a bar named Darken Rest. He nodded to the bartender and ignore all the stares he attracted from the people in the bar as he walked to the back of the bar and went to a table that two men that look the same and a women were seated at and took a seat.

"Did you find the young master, Snowy?" asked the twins, Ryder and Caleb. The twins were buff and taller then Mateo himself. The twins had short spiked brown hair with hazel brown eyes that turn red when angry or week when the full moon is about to come out. You can tell which twin is which by the number on their shirt and if you know them. Ryder the oldest would wear the number 2 to make people think that he is his younger brother Caleb that wears the number 1. The numbers would make people think that the numbers would tell them which twin is the oldest and youngest, when really it doesn't.

Ryder was wearing a white sleeveless loose shirt with his number on the front, he was also wearing khaki cargo shorts. Caleb was wearing the same clothes has his younger brother but the shirt was black and with his number.

The men around the table looked at the woman that had Artemis that moved from Mateo's shoulder to hers when they heard laughter at her side. The woman had light purple white hair with white eye color in her eyes. She was wearing black lipstick, a black crown necklace around her neck, white corset top with straps, and tight black pants.

"What's funny, Vivian?" asked Ryder. Vivian looked at the twins with amusement in her eyes. "Of course he found the young master." This time it was Caleb that asked. "And how would you know that?" Vivian set her gaze at Mateo with a smirk on her face, and he sighed. She always knows what happens by just looking at him.

"If he didn't find him like all the other times he went out, he would be frowning. But this time he came in with a glare on his handsome young face. So something must have happen. And plus Artemis was almost purring meaning he found his master." Vivian said as she cross her left leg on her right twins looked back at Mateo.

"I found him alright or actually he found me." Mateo said gaining confused looks from the twins. "I was walking out from the Owl Emporium when all of a sudden someone crashes into me and makes me fall on the ground. When I looked up, I saw it was him. Black messy hair and the same emerald green eyes as the king." When Mateo looked at the group, they looked amused with how he find the young master.

"So, now we have to get the young master back to Onbekende Winter. And mission complete!" said the twins with excitement in their voice.

"But there is a problem isn't there Snowy?" asked Vivian seriously to Mateo. Everytime she is serious, she always say his nickname for his wolf and no one knows why that is though.

"Yes. When I left, his friends found him and was running toward him. So now he has company with him that I bet will not leave him alone." Mateo sighed. When he saw his young master's friends, they didn't feel right to him. Their smell didn't smell like worried like the look on their faces show but anger.

"That will be a problem then." Vivian said as turned to looked at Artemis on her knows that the King Cobra misses his master. The snake was born to protect Harrison and watch over him when they couldn't, but the snake was still too young when the people took their little raven from them.

"No it won't" said the twins at the same time. The other two look at them twins sighed and shook their head.

"What would you two-" said Ryder.

"Do without us and-" continue Caleb.

"Our wonderful plans" finished both of them as they crossed their arms together.

"We would have be saved from your messes." laughed Vivian looking at the twins that were now pouting.

"Funny, very funny" said the twins that were now leaning in. "Okay, listen up. This is what we are going to do."

* * *

"Hermione, I'm fine." sighed Harry telling her the tenth time that he was fine and wasn't injured.

"I don't know that until I check." Hermione said. "We are just worried about you Harry. We were worried that you were kidnapped when you wasn't with us." Ron nodded his head.

"Yea, mate." Ron said putting his hand on Harry's right shoulder. "You would never know but maybe that guy was a Death Eater."

Harry looked at Ron with a bored look on his face. "And you would have know, wouldn't Ron?" Ron looked at him with a smirk. "Hey, with you around, better safe than sorry. As they say right mate?" Ron said as Harry rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

Ron and Hermione were both forces on Harry to see if he was injured and Harry was forced on how to make them see that he was okay, that they didn't notice a white wolf with electric blue eyes sneaking up to them until it jumped on Harry and took Harry's small bag that holds his money and started running away.

"Hey!" yelled Harry. 'Today is not my day with dogs.' Harry thought has they started running after the wolf. People stared at them weirdly as they chased after the wolf but they didn't care.

"What do you have in that bag, Harry?" said Ron tiredly behind ran after the wolf for over thirty minutes and they lost Hermione ten minutes ago. But Harry wasn't even tired, he was use to running for longer periods of time because of Dudley and his gang, so this was nothing.

"My money is in the bag." yelled Harry behind him to Ron. Then the wolf looked behind him to see Harry and Ron chasing after him. 'I need to lose that red-headed boy or the plan won't work' thought Mateo in his wolf form. Harry looked surprised that the wolf glared at them and turned back around to start running faster. 'Why does that wolf remind me of someone?' Harry thought has he runs faster after the wolf.

Soon enough Harry lost Ron five minutes after the wolf started to run faster and this time when the wolf looked behind, the wolf looked please that it was only Harry chasing after him. 'I bet it thinks that it can lose me faster now' Harry thought. Harry smiled to himself after he saw the wolf run into a blocked alley. 'Now, I got you' Harry thought happily as he run into the alley after the wolf.

As Harry stopped, he looked around confused. There was no one there but him. "What? Where's the wolf? Don't tell me I just lost my money!" Harry also yelled. He was about to turn around and go find Ron and Hermione, when he heard a yelled Stupefy and saw a red light hit him. The last thing that he thought before his world went black and fell into a pair of arms was: 'Me and my bloody potter luck.'


	3. Chapter 2: The raven returns to the nest

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this is boy x boy. So if you don't like this kind of story. Then I'm sorry but I'm not changing it my story. So you can stop reading this story. And all the other people that stay to still read my story. Thanks for staying my little ravens.**

* * *

Harry groaned as he turned around on something soft that he was laying on. He opened his eyes very softly as he was still tired. 'Where am I?' Harry thought as he stares at a wall that was has a dark forest that looked like the Forbidden Forest that was enchanted to have the animals in the painting to move around. Harry shrugged and turned back around to go back to sleep, until he remember what happen in Diagon Alley. He jumped up so fast that he groaned this time in pain because of the major headache he had.

"I see you are now awake and now with a killer headache too, I bet." someone said in front of the bed that Harry was sleeping in. Harry pulled away his hand away from his eyes to look who was in front of him. On the end of the right side of the bed was a Asian woman that was sitting with her legs cross in a dark green leather wingback office chair. The woman had long bright red hair and yellow eyes that stand out from her pale skin tone. She was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck crop top under a black leather jacket and leather pants with black high heel boots.

"Who are you?" Harry asked moving back and hitting the headboard of the bed as the woman stand up and started walking to him by the bed.

"My name's Scarlett." The woman said to Harry as she sat on the bed next to him. "Don't worried, I won't hurt you. Actually no one in the castle would hurt you unless they want to be in serious trouble with the king." laughed the woman with a smile on her face. Harry's eyes turned wide in shock and fear has he saw fangs in the woman's mouth. 'Vampire!' Harry screamed in his mind.

Scarlett frowned about the looked on his face. "What's wrong? It's the fangs isn't it. Don't worried. I drink the blood from the donations from the village." She said with a smile sad smile. Harry was still cautious when he nodded to her slowly. He was about to ask Scarlett where was he, when someone knock on the black interior doors that was across the room from the bed. Harry watched has Scarlett stood up and face the door with a serious look on her face and told whoever was at the door to come in.

A man with short dark brown hair, gray eyes, and 5 o'clock shadow on his face came in the room. The man was wearing a white shirt under a grey cardigan sweater with polo khaki pants and black formal shoes. Harry was confused has the man bowed to him when the man saw him then turned to Scarlett.

"The king wants to see you, Scarlett." The man said to the vampire.

"I will be right there, Elijah." told Scarlett. The man nodded his head her and bowed back at Harry. Harry turned to the female vampire with eyes that showed confused in them.

"Why did he just bow to me?" Harry asked her. Scarlett turned to him with a smile. "Sorry but I can't tell you. But I promise that you will find out later when you meet the king and queen." she said. "I have to go for now but I will tell one of the maids to get you a pain relief potion for your headache from one of our potion masters. Now, I bet you're tired, so go back to sleep. Someone will awake you later." Scarlett told him as she was leaving his room.

Harry sighed as he shook his head and laying back down on the bed, closing his eyes. He would figure it out later on when he wakes back up. Harry was about to go to sleep when his eyes opened wide when he remember something that Scarlett said.

'What does she mean, when she said when you meet the king and queen?!' Harry yelled in his mind making his headache hurt even more.

* * *

William Greg Eisreich, the son of the King and Queen of Onbekende Winter, Edward and Josette Eisreich, was angry. Everyone around the kingdom was happy and excited for something that William didn't know about and he doesn't like to be in the dark. He was the prince of Onbekende Winter, the heir of the throne, or so he thought. He doesn't know that everyone was happy that the missing heir of the throne that was missing for over 14 years was found and was in the castle.

William was about to go into his room to plan how to get his parents to tell him what was so important that got everyone so happy when he heard someone shout his name behind him. As he turned around, he saw some of his father's knights running toward him. The germen werewolf twins, Ryder and Caleb Dunkelheit.

"What do you mutts want?" asked William with a disgusted glare on his face. He always wonder why his father made these disgusting creatures his 11th and 12th knights in his round table. When he will be king, the first thing he will do is going to banish them away from the kingdom, he will sure of that.

The twins glared at the young prince but only for a short time so the prince wouldn't have notice. 'I can't wait when the king tells this little brat about the young master so the prince would fall of his high horse when he finds he ain't the heir of the throne.' thought the twins.

"Your father wishes to speak with you in the ballroom, young prince." said the twins at the same time.

"Fine" said William turning on his right and starting to walk to the ballroom where the knights have a meeting with his father in. 'I might not need to make that plan after all' thought William.

He stopped in front of double hazelnut color doors that lead to the ballroom on the other side. He snap his fingers at the twins to open the doors for him and they did. As William walks in to go to his sit in the ballroom, he notices that all the knights were in the room sitting in their sits around the table but the twins as they were with him.

The ballroom's walls were the color of dark green and the floor was marble. William took his sit by the long dark oak dining table, he nodded to his father that was sitting on his throne that was in the head of the table and smile to his mother that was sitting on the other side of the table that was in front of him.

There were seven chairs on both sides of the table. The person that was sitting next to him was Mateo with his snake, Artemis, that made William feel so plain with his blonde hair and grey eyes compare to Mateo's hair and eyes. In front of Mateo was Gavin that smiled to William. Next to Mateo was Scarlett, in front of her was Vivian. Next to Scarlett was a blonde witch with greyish blue eyes named Victoria, in front of her was Elijah. Next to Victoria was supposed to be an empty chair like every other meeting but today was a boy that William didn't know.

The boy look sixteen years old that, 4 years older than himself. The boy had black wavy hair with dark red tips and narrowed yellow eyes. The boy was wearing a black button up shirt that wasn't tucked in his tight black jeans. He was also wearing a dark red tie. William's eyes widen with shock 'That is Jasper Marrow! Why is he here?!' William thought. Jasper Marrow the son of the King and Queen of Regno Dei Mostri, the kingdom of monsters, was engaged with someone in William's family but William never knew who because the engagement was hold for some reason.

In front of Jasper was a man that was a veela named Xavier. He had long shoulder length dirty blonde hair, smoky grey eyes, and 5 o'clock shadow. Next to Jasper was an empty chair, in front of that was a woman that was a vampire with ginger hair and light green eyes named Lydia. Next to the empty chair was the youngest twin, Caleb and in front of him was his older brother, Ryder. William looked at his father when he heard his father spoke.

"Mr. Marrow, this is my son William." said Edward to Jasper. Jasper nodded his head to William that which was returned. Then Jasper said something that shock William.

"I heard that you have found my fiancé" said Jasper with hope filled eyes. William was in shock, Jasper Marrow, the boy that nobody wanted to anger because of who his father was, was gay!

William started to feel sick.

"Yes, we have. He is in the castle right now." said Edward with a smile. He could tell that the boy was holding himself so he won't jump up and start looking for him. Hell, he was holding himself so he won't go running to meet his son after 14 years of not seeing him. The king looked at his wife as she started to speak to their other child.

"William, darling, we have something to tell you" Josette told her other son with a smile on her face. William looked at his mother with a confused look but was happy inside. He was about to find out why everyone was happy.

"What is it mother?" asked William. Josette looked at her husband and Edward looked at his son, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"My son, you … you have a older brother" said the king. "He was kidnapped from us when he was just one but now we have found him and he is in the castle right now. "the king continued.

William was shocked. He had a older brother that he never knew about until now. As William keep on thinking about his brother. He soon turned angry, not at his parents but at his brother.

He has a older brother, a brother that was born first, the brother that stole the throne from him.

* * *

Harry kept on walking around the room he was in. He was nervous like hell. One hour ago, a maid came in his room with his pain relief potion and a pair of clothes that he was now wearing, and told him that someone will be picking him up from his room to meet the King and Queen in a hour.

Now here Harry was pacing around like a idiot and trying to tame his famous potter hair, so he can look nice in front of them. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless mock turtleneck shirt that hugged his upper body and skinny black jeans with black timberland boots. When he looked in the body mirror that was in the bathroom that was on the right side of the bed, he thought he looked good for his size.

Harry turned to looked out the window that was on the right side of the headboard of his bed and sighed. The first time he looked outside, he was in awe. Outside was snowing, the snow was pure white. Harry could also see a very large village that was miles away from the castle he was in. All of a sudden a knock two knocks were at the door. Harry turn around and told whoever was at the door to come in.

Two man came in that were twins. The man were buff and were very much taller than Harry, they looked like they were six foot one. The man had short spiked brown hair and hazel eyes. One twin was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the number two on it, he was also wearing black pants and boots. When the other twin was wearing the same thing but his shirt was black with the number one, his pants were white and his boots were black like his brother. The twins bowed to him when they looked at him.

"We are here to escort you to the throne room, Mister Potter" The twins said at the same time making Harry think of his brothers Fred and George. When the twins saved him with Ron, two years ago, the twins found out that he was being abused so now every summer the twins would sneak out from the burrow and meet with him at the park with food and potions, and because of that their bond was stronger than Ron and his.

"Okay." nodded Harry walking toward the door and the twins. "You can call me Harry, if you liked." said Harry as he walks behind the twins in the hallway. The twins said nothing but only turning around, smiled at him, and turned back enough they stopped at double doored hazelnut color doors. The each twin opened a door.

Harry took a deep breathe in and sighed out. 'Here we go' Harry thought in his mind as he walked in the room with his head held high. When he was standing in front of a man sitting in a dark green and black throne. Harry bowed to the man.

"Your Highness" said Harry. He heard a deep laughter that must have came from the king.

"Harry, please get up from ground." said the king in a deep voice. "I should never see you on the bowing down toward me nor hearing you call me highness."

Harry stand up and look at the king in confuse. The man had shoulder length blonde hair with emerald green eyes that looked weirdly just like his own, he also had a 5 o'clock shadow that was around a kindly smile. The man was wearing a white button up shirt under green robes that were on the king's shoulders. He was wearing black pants with black knee high boots.

"May I ask why?" said Harry. Harry then turned his head to the left when he heard a sob. That was then Harry noticed that the King wasn't the only one in the room. On the right side of the king, was a woman sitting on another throne with the colors black and dark purple. The woman had black hair that stopped at her waist and grey eyes that was crying. She was wearing midnight blue and black victorian dress.

On the left of the king was, a boy that looked 2 years younger than him sitting on a throne with the colors black and grey. The boy had blonde hair like the king that stopped by his ears with grey eyes like the woman that must have been the queen. The boy is their son by how he looks. The boy was wearing a purple button shirt with white pants and formal black shoes. The boy was also glaring at Harry with fire in his eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet underground Harry look at the other person next to the boy.

Harry lost his breathe as his magic started to move around in him like crazy as he looked at the teenager that was sitting on a black and dark red throne. He looked like he was three or more years older than Harry. And dear merlin, Harry knew he was blushing when the other boy smile at him. He had black wavy hair with dark red tips and yellow eyes. The boy was wearing a black button up shirt that wasn't tucked in his black jeans that fitted him well. He was also wearing a dark red tie. Harry looked away as he sees the queen get up from her throne and started walking toward Harry.

Once the woman was in front of Harry, she placed both her hands on Harry's face and looked at him with tears on her face and a happy smile on her face. Harry could tell she was shaking because of the hands on his face, but Harry didn't know why she was shaking or crying for.

"Oh Harry" said the queen in a soft voice that for some reason warmed and relaxed Harry. "My little Raven, we are… " She sob "We are your parents." she finished.


	4. Chapter 3: Wolfs and A Raven

The Dunkelheit twins remember the day when they found out of the kidnapping of the ice prince. They were 13 years old at the time and was with their father playing around when they should have been training. The twins always wanted to be one of the King's knights just like their father was one so they trained almost every day but that wasn't the case that day.

Ryder and Caleb were chasing after their father to grab the ball away from him but they can't reach their father for he was always dodging their hands when they were close to him. Their father was a buff man that was 6ft tall and had shoulder length long dark red hair and brown eyes that turned yellow when he is mad or when the night of the full moon is closed. Yea you heard right, Alexander Christopher Dunkelheit was a werewolf just like his wife, their sons, and like everyone in their family members.

Ryder was about to jump on his father and his twin was about close to do the same, when someone from behind the twins shouted their father's name. The Dunkelheit family turn to where the sound came from and standing there was the first knight in the King's round table,Gavin Fidelis.

Gavin was looking outside a window to them on one of the lower floors of the castle with his ice blue eyes which were always happy was cold.

"Alexander, meet at the throne room. There is going to be a meeting and its code blizzard." said Gavin serious.

The twins knew it was serious. When their father found out that they wanted to become knights but not any knights but the King's knights, he started to teach them the codes,made their school work harder, and made them train. So of course the twins knew what cold blizzard meant. It meant that someone did something unforgivable to the kingdom and will regret what they did for they maybe have just created a war against the kingdom of Onbekende Winter.

"Ry, Cal. Go home and tell your mother that I will be late for dinner." Alexander ordered, giving the ball to his older son Ryder and walking towards the castle and out of the courtyard. The twins looked at each other wondering what cause the code to be activated, then they turn around and ran out of the courtyard towards home pushing each other as they went.

* * *

It was close to midnight when the twins heard their father opening the front door of the house from their rooms. They were both laying down on their beds waiting for their father to come home just like their mother was waiting for her husband in the livingroom. The twins looked at each other then at their bedroom door when they heard their parents talking. Their hearing might have been better than other kids their age because of their werewolf hearing but they still had to sneak close to the door to hear what their parents were talking.

"Alex, what has happen to you? You are covered with dirt and have cuts on your face!" asked the twins mother, Dora. The twins could just see how their mother's grey eyes were round with worried.

"Dora, my love, something horrible happen" Alexander told his wife sadly. "The prince has been kidnapped."

The twins almost fell from where they were standing. They looked at each other with shock in their hazel brown eyes. The prince was kidnapped! Never had a member from the royal family has ever been kidnapped for no one was stupid to do it. Kidnapping someone in the royal family means war if it was from another kingdom or death if it was someone from their own kingdom. The twins heard their mother gasped in shock.

"What? Who would be stupid enough to do something horrible? Oh please tell me that the royal knights have found him!" Dora said with tears. Alexander look at his wife with his eyes that were reflecting sadness and anger for his eyes had yellow in the brown and shaked his head. "We looked every where even at St. Mungo's and Diagon Alley." Dora looked at her husband confused.

"St. Mungo's? Diagon Alley? Why would you have gone to England to search for the prince?" asked Dora. Even the twins were confused. Why would the royal knights go all the way to England when the kingdom is located in the Antarctica.

"The King and Queen had business in England and took the prince with them. They were about to come back today when the little prince caught a horrible cold and had to go to 's." Alexander told Dora.

Dora was in shock, the little prince wasn't in the kingdom when he was kidnapped. "How is the King and Queen?" she asked. Alexander walk toward his wife and bring her into a hug. He knew that she was thinking about their own sons. Hell, when he was out looking for the prince he thought of his sons. Dora hugged her husband back tightly. "The king is furious. He is sending groups of knights out looking for the prince. He send us back to our houses to tell our family what is happening and to rest for a little so we can go back out on the search. He also is regretting that he didn't tell the Queen to stay at home with the prince." Alexander sighed as he remember the anger in the emerald green but also the regret and hate towards himself.

"I don't know about the Queen but I have heard from the maids saying that she locked herself in her bedroom and that they heard crying and glass smashing against the walls" he said. Dora shaked her head with tears in her eyes. "Oh, how horrible! Tomorrow I will visit her tomorrow with some of my family's recipe tea." she said to her husband.

"Yes, I think that was why the king told us to tell our family, so the wifes could come to the castle to comfort the Queen." Alexander sighed. He pulled away from Dora and grab her hand. "Let's go to bed, love. I only have couple of hours." Dora nodded her head and follow her husband as she wipes away her tears from her face with her other hand.

In the room close to the living room, the twins were leaning against the door with their arms folded against their chest. They stayed like that for some time, thinking about what they just heard. Then they both got off the door and walked towards their beds. They tried to sleep but it was hard for them until a hour later they fell into a dreamless sleep. Two hours later they didn't wake up when their father came in their room and kissing each boy on their foreheads.

* * *

A couple hours later, the town was in an uproar because for in every bar and in every store there was pages of paper pinned to a board that had other pieces of papers. The pages of paper had the same thing on them in black bold words:

 **NEWS: THE ICE PRINCE OF KING EDWARD AND QUEEN JOSETTE WENT MISSING YESTERDAY EVENING!**

* * *

The Dunkelheit twins came back from the past when they heard a groaning from the bed in front of them. They were in the prince's bedroom because when the prince heard the news of his true parentage, he fainted. The Queen told the twins to take the prince back in his bedroom and to take care of him.

The twins rushed to the prince's side. Each twin was on each side of the bed that the prince was laying on. The prince was shaking his head and groaning then the prince stopped and the twins were then looking at shiny emerald green eyes that was looking at them. The prince got up a little, looked at them for some time, then groan again as he cover his head with his hands and shaked his head.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" said the prince at the twins. The twins looked at each other then at the ice prince with smirks on their faces and mischief shining in their hazel brown eyes.

"Nope, my prince" said the twins together.


	5. Chapter 4: Raven Stands

Harry sighed as he looked out the window that viewed the Kingdom's gardens. He wonder if the flowers were magical because normal flowers, such as roses and orchids, don't bloom in the thought the view was beautiful anyways. It passed a week since he was kidnapped and taken to the kingdom. He doesn't even know where the kingdom was located at, but he did know that he wasn't still in England. He just hoped a little that the Order was looking for him.

Harry sighed again and moved away from the window toward the bed in the middle of the room. He was still in the same room that he woke up in when he first arrive here. The day after he fainted, he locked himself in his room - which he found out that it was his nursery when he was baby by one of the servants here- to think about what happened.

He couldn't believe that his parents, which everybody that knew them told him how he look like them, wasn't really his parents. In the beginning, he thought that the king and queen have the wrong boy and he just looked like their son at the age he would he then thought about it again. In the pictures that Hagrid gives him at the end of his first year, James had messy dark brown hair when Harry's hair was messy wavy black hair. The same goes with his mother, she had green eyes, yet, he had emerald AK eyes.

His features didn't match his so called parents but the King and Queen's. He had the same eyes just like the King's own and the same hair color and style like the Queen's but he knew that he needs more evidence so he will be asking the King for a DNA test. Harry got up from the bed to get ready to meet the king. He did had to look his best.

As he got out the bathroom, still drying his hair with a green towel, he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that was tuck in black pants which had a brown belt on and black formal shoes, two pair of knocks hit his door. Harry stopped drying his hair and looked at the door, saying for whoever it was at the door to come in.

The people that came in his room was the twins, that he found out was named Ryder and Caleb. Since his stayed here, the twins and himself got to know each other since the twins were ordered to stay by his side. Harry found out that they were just as mischievous like his own twins back in England. The twins loved to prank the other knights in the circle but mostly loved to prank the newbie knights in the castle. He also found out that they are pure blooded twins wasn't bitten but born as werewolves. They even told him about their number system they have on their shirt so he won't be calling them the wrong names and confusing them with each other.

Ryder was wearing a plain green shirt, that had his number on the back of it, with white shorts and black shoes. His twin, Caleb, was wearing the same clothes but the colors were switch. He was wearing a plain white shirt with his number on the back of the shirt, with green shorts and black shoes.

The twins smiled and bowed at him before speaking.

"Hello, young prince. How are you this evening?" They both asked Harry.

Harry smiled at the twins. Every time they speaked like that , he would always think about his brothers. He might asked the king after asking about getting the DNA test, if he could send a letter to them later. He replied after walking back to the bathroom and putting the towel in the basket, for dirty clothes, under the sink.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that." Harry said. The twins only give him a closed eyes smiles. Harry shakes his head. He will have to get used to being called young prince and other names, only if he really was the son of the king and queen that is. " I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. What about you, guys?"

"We are doing just fine, young prince." The twin said before walking toward the black marble table near one of the windows. Harry nodded his head as he looked at the floor.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a flavor? I know that I'm taking up your free time while you have more important things to do then just watching me." Harry asked without looking up. He hated how he was taking their time up just because the king and queen thought he was their son. The twins frown and looked at each other before replying to the prince.

"You can ask us anything, young prince. We are your father's knights and he did give us orders to watch you." said the oldest twin, Ryder.

"Yea, young prince." followed Caleb after his brother. " Anyways, if the king didn't give us the order, we would be training the newbies with Xavier. And can I just say that this year's newbies are very much a hand full. So you kinda saving us from them" Caleb continue with Ryder nodding his head, agreeing with his twin.

Harry looked up and smiled at them, which the twins return. "Can you take me to the king?"

The twins looked at each other again. The twins knew that the King was in a meeting with the parents of Prince Marrow and won't want to be interrupted, but they also knew that the king won't be mad if it was his first born that interrupted him. The twins looked at Harry and nodded. Harry smiled widely and followed the twins, as they were walking out the door already.

As they were walking toward the meeting room. Harry was looking around. The castle was in a dark victorian kind of style. The walls were made out of greystone. It looked like the castle would be frozen cold but it was actually warm inside. 'It might be the charms and wards that is making the castle warm.' Harry thought.

Every hallway had up to six tall windows. And near those windows were white vases with blue roses. Harry also saw maids in dark blue maid outfits and the butlers in black butler outfits but their shirts were icy blue. 'This must be how Malfoy lives like but with house elves and not with maids and butlers.' Harry thought.

Soon enough, they were in front of familiar hazelnut color doors. The twins turned toward him.

"Young prince, you will have to stay here just for a short amount time until we tell your father that you are here to see him." said the twins. Harry smile at them and told them it was okay. The twins bowed at Harry before knocking at the door and going inside.

Harry sighed and started to fidget with his hands. He started to get nervous. The last time he saw the King and Queen was when they told him they were his parents. Before Harry started to think about turning around and running for it, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello, Harry" said the familiar voice

Harry turned around to see the man that he thought he won't ever see again.

"Mateo!" said Harry.

* * *

Mateo was walking toward the meeting room to see the king for he had the important file that had the detail about where their prince was living before he was brought to the kingdom. The Dursley are the horrible kind of people that Mateo ever knew of. The soldiers that were sent to the Dursley's household came back saying how slam the door in their faces when they asked about their prince. Mateo knew something was horribly wrong, and he didn't need his wolf to tell him about the feeling. He knew when he saw the files.

Mateo stopped walking when he smelled cyclamen flowers. He looked up from the file and saw the young prince fidgeting in front of the meeting room. He smiled as he put the file away between his right arm and put his hands in his pants pockets. Today Mateo was wearing a collateral grey suit, with the jacket closed and a white button up shirt underneath.

Mateo started walking towards Harry thinking about the young prince's birthday, which is in two day. Mateo knew that when the young prince turns 14, he will go into his inheritance and become just like his parents, a winter elf. Soon enough, the young prince will need to get his own knights to protect him after his birthday. And Mateo can't wait for it to happen. Nobody wants the young prince to be taken again.

But then again, the person that has taken the young prince in the beginning won't live for long anyways.

"Hello, Harry" said Mateo when he was behind Harry

* * *

"Mateo!" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

Mateo blushed and rub the back of his neck with his left hand. "Well, you see, I'm one of your father's knights in his inner circle."

"Wow. Um, how many knights does the King even have?" asked Harry. Mateo is the fifth knight he talked to or even saw that was in the King's inner circle.

Mateo shrugged his shoulders. "There are ten knights in total in the inner circle, but there is maybe over 400 knights in the main circles." He always forget how many knights were in the main circles because there was always new knights coming in and joining their forces. He would need to ask Gavin for the exact number. "So why are you here standing outside the throne room and not inside?" Mateo asked.

Harry looked back towards the doors. "I didn't want to be rude and just go right in. The twins are in there as we speak, telling the King that I would like to talk to him. If he has time, that is." Harry said. He turned to looked at Mateo once again when he heard laughing. Mateo smiled and looked at Harry with a fond smile.

"The King won't mind that you would go right in. You are his oldest son."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and look down toward the floor. "That's the problem. I don't think I'm their son at all. I might look like him but I couldn't be him." Mateo walked closer to Harry and knelt down. He placed the folder down on the floor and lifted his hand to raised Harry's head. He now knew why Harry wanted to talk with the King.

"Harry, you are the young prince. And I know why you are out here. I promise on my loyalty to this kingdom and my super expensive suits that Elijah will like to throw out the windows in this castle, -" Mateo smiled as Harry snorted and smiled a small smile. " - that test will say you are the long lost Prince and Heir of Onbekende Winter. Even my wolf agrees that you are, Harry."

Harry looked at Mateo, confused. "Your wolf? Are you a werewolf like the twins?" Mateo smirked at Harry as he stood up. His electric blue eyes started to glow, making them even more vibrant. Harry gasp. 'His eyes are so beautiful.' He thought. Then Mateo's eyes stopped glowing.

"No. I'm much different then the demon trio. I'm tell you the next time we meet, Harry. The twins are coming back." Mateo said as he picked up the folder and rough up Harry's hair as he walked passed Harry. He was already halfway down the hallway, his hands in his pant's pockets and folder between his right arm, when the throne's doors opened and the twins came out.

"You can in now, young prince." They both said to Harry, holding the doors open for him.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed before standing up straight. 'Here we go.' He thought as he walked between the twins and into the throne room.


End file.
